why?
by tweenageliars
Summary: Hanna and Caleb go through a tough time in their lives.will the strength of true love push through or will it just be too much too handle. *no -A *future fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Why?"  
It was the three lettered question that kept swarming through her mind?  
"Why now?"  
"Why us?"  
"Why?"  
It felt like everything was coming together. The marriage, the baby, the new job, the move. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. It was was the initial plan, but now it was all coming down and she was finally accepting that this was their destiny and this was what was going to happen, and now as she stood in their…Her kitchen, gripping the granite counter for dear life as warm tears streamed down her face, it was just easier to remember the happier times they had shared in the past.


	2. the first meeting

Hanna basically ran through the hallway of university library towards the technical support room in the back.

It was literally a week away from finals and her laptop decides to crash, it stored all her notes, assignments and study tests were saved. Luckily her best friend and roommate, Emily fields, knew a friend of a friend who, worked in IT and apparently could fix any computer problem she had.

Hanna was praying that he was as good as Emily said he was, because right her education was betting on it.

She entered the glass paneled room and walked towards the desk in the front.

"Welcome to student technical assistance, how many we help you today?" A young blonde man with pale skin, asked in a flirtatious manner.

"I'm looking for a Caleb Rivers, my friend told me he could help me with my problem and that id be able to find him here" Hanna said as she put her blue laptop bag on the counter.

"I'm sure I could help you, sweetheart" the man winked

"look Tommie" Hanna said as she read his nametag, "I'm sure your sweet and all but I would really appreciate if Caleb could help me and if his not here at this I would rather just go somewhere else. Okay sweetheart"

"I'll go get him" Tommie said before he left to the backroom

A few minutes later, an adorable man with, tan, chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair appeared out of the back room.

To tell the truth Hanna thought he was hot and Caleb was thinking the same thing about her.

"Hi, I'm Caleb and you must be the lady that just told off Tommie over there"

"Look I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything." Hanna apologized

"I'm kind of glad you did, he has to learn how to treat people like people and not like items" Caleb affirmed with a smile

As they looked into each other's eyes it felted for a second like something was happening.

"Anyway, what is the problem here?"Caleb said he cleared his throat and broke the awkward but wonderful silence.

"Um my laptop crashed and my friend told me you'd be able to fix quicker than anyone else." Hanna said as she opened her laptop

"Well if you don't mind waiting 15 minutes, I'm sure I would be able to reboot the system using another computer, all while keeping your documents and files in check." Caleb said

20 minutes, and a nice conversation later. Caleb was finally done fixing Hanna's laptop.

"I'm sorry it took me longer than I said it would, but I decided to add an antivirus"

"Thank you so much!" said happily "you're a lifesaver, you don't know how much I had riding on this. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome" Caleb smiled at her joyfulness

"I'm sorry to acting like a complete child but I had a lot riding on this" Hanna appolized with a slight blush

"It's ok first year finals can be very stressful"Caleb said

"Yes, yes it can" Hanna agreed

"Well, thank you so much Caleb, how much do I owe you?"Hanna asked as she reached for her wallet

"You know what, its free" Caleb smiled

"Really are you sure?" Hanna questioned

"Yes, just because Tommie was a douche"

"At least let me buy you a coffee, sometime" Hanna said

"You really don't hav…" Caleb was saying

"I insist and I'm not taking no for answer" Hanna persuaded, but quickly regretted

"Okay, then" Caleb said with a grin

Hanna remembers that day like it was yesterday, it's were their started their relationship. It was the beginning to their story and right now it felt like this was the last chapter in the book.

* * *

I know it was a little run-on or very regular relationship start but I'll try to make them better as I go on. and I wanted to kind of give you a full on background because I changed the characters so much and I regret not doing that right now but I just need everyone to know, that there is no –A, Caleb and Hanna didn't meet until collage and they both grew up in California and that's where the story is based.

Thanks for reading. -M


End file.
